11 de Marzo
by XxBloodyredrosexX
Summary: This voice stood out from the rest. And it wasn't because it was loud, no, it was because it was a sweet voice, even for a human male. This voice gave a lost girl hope.  B/E. One-shot. All human.


A/N:

Hello everyone! This is a one-shot _**inspired**_by two things: _a Spanish song and an event that happened down at Madrid years ago. _

I combined the two things because that Spanish song was **inspired** by that event. It's such a beautiful song!

The title of the one-shot is the same as the Spanish song (11 De Marzo/March 11th) since the story is inspired by the song the most. I'll explain everything on the author's note on the end of the chapter.

I considered putting up the lyrics of the song in some parts of the story, but… it's in Spanish and, some of you might understand, but some of you won't, and the point is to everybody to read how beautiful the lyrics are.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy it, and do have in mind that this is categorized as Angst, Romance and Tragedy. 

**Beta: **_artimisluna_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

**

* * *

**

11 De Marzo

"From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being."

-Unknown

* * *

"How many years has it been?"

"Five."

"I know it must be hard, darling… But don't you think it's time -"

"- You _don't k_now what's it like."

There was a long pause. "You have to do it before it's too late."

The brunette scoffed weakly. "Why does it even matter?" she asked. Her tone reflected anger, but her eyes told the sorrow she was in. "If I never get over it -"

"- You will never heal." Her blonde friend told her softly, gently, knowing that this topic was very painful for her friend.

The brunette haired girl shook her head and stared out the window that was beside her. She crossed her legs and rested her chin on her palm, trying to listen as the rain fell from the grey sky before her, hear the thunder as it roared in the sky, as the wind howled…

She wanted to do anything - hear whatever it was - if it meant to block the voice of her friend - block the truth. She knows that her friend's intentions are good, that she's only trying to help her, but she fears - and also angers her - to get on a train after _that_ day.

The brunette thought that she had succeeded on shutting up her friend, the silence of her friend lingering, but the blonde wasn't going to give up. She sat beside the brunette and rested her hand on the other's knee, squeezing it lightly. Even though the troubled girl didn't say it, didn't show it, that squeeze from her friend was very comforting - specially on this day.

It has been five years since the day the petite girl lost her parents and younger sister on a train accident. Such events barely occur, but regardless, it did. Those unlucky people that were on that train were victims of one of their own kind's brutality - a single mistake that took so many lives.

Five years ago, this same girl was watching TV in her grandmother's house, waiting for the return of her family. She had been feeling guilty because that morning she had an argument with her mother.

She couldn't wait for them to get back so that she could apologize properly to her mother. She had been trying to reach her on her cell phone, but she wouldn't pick up, nor did her father. This worried her, but her grandmother assured her numerous times, telling her that in any moment, they will come through that door with the results of her mother's pregnancy test. But little did she know, that they would never come back…

The brunette closed her eyes, taking pre-crying breathes as she remembered. She did not weep, but she wanted to. She wanted to cry for her family, like she did the day she found out that her family was on that train accident. But the tears wouldn't form in her eyes, as much as she wanted for them to.

She even thought that, for crying so much in the last couple of years, the tears dried up, and she couldn't produce more.

"Bella?" came the soft voice of her friend.

Bella opened her brown eyes and found herself staring back at a pair of emerald ones. Her blonde friend was kneeling in front of her, eyes filled with sadness and concern. Bella wasn't aware of when her friend had gotten up from the couch and her palm disappearing from her knee. This just shows just how lost in her thoughts - in her memories - she was.

"Bella,"

Bella remained silent, thinking over what her friend had mentioned earlier. She let out a sigh after a few minutes. "Fine," she said. Green eyes widened and a smile of hope appeared on the other girl's rosy lips. "I'm going to do it, Lidia."

**- 0o0o0o0 -**

It was a Monday morning - early morning- when Bella found herself sitting inside a train, next to an old women that had a sleepy face. Bella didn't expected to be this nervous, this scared, but she was, nevertheless. Lidia had asked her if she wanted her to accompany her, but Bella denied that suggestion, she felt as if this was something she had to do on her own.

Bella kept her mind and eyes distracted. She watched as people entered the train, and left it, hurrying on to their jobs and other businesses. She heard the buzzing of conversation all around her, her nervousness was beginning to vanish ever-so-slowly.

But when she heard the voice recorder warning that the doors of the train were going to close soon, and that they would be departing soon, she swallowed hard, feeling her stomach tied in knots. She remained sitting on the seat, next to the opened doors, and listened to other people's conversations, keeping herself busy - like she was doing before - and trying to stop thinking that she was in a train, in the Madrid.

"No, she wouldn't like those." She heard a young male voice say.

This voice stood out from the rest. And it wasn't because it was loud, no, it was because it was a sweet voice, even for a human male. This voice caught her attention amongst the others that were buzzing around her, to say the least. Just as she was going to search for the owner of such a voice, the doors of the train closed. She felt herself grow more nervous than she already was.

"She doesn't like roses, Chris, unbelievably so. She likes daisies better; always been her favorite flower." When that male voice spoke again, Bella's eyes quickly searched for its owner. Even though the train was filled with males, but she knew that this man - just maybe - was speaking on the phone, since there was no response before he spoke. "_Daisies_, not roses. God, Christian, are you deaf, maybe?" Even with an irritated tone, his voice was sweet.

Bella's eyes scanned the people around her, searching for a man with a phone in his hands.

She saw a couple of men speaking on the phone, sitting across from her, but those weren't the owners of the voice she was searching for. That voice that she loved; so sweet.

Her eyes landed on a young man that was looking around for a seat, a phone in his hands. He looked distracted as his eyes searched for a place to seat, even though he knew that the possibility of finding an empty seat was slim, since the train was full.

She was about to avert her gaze, when he spoke. "No, you know I take the train." he spoke to the phone.

He made a face when he realized that he had to remain standing up, as no seats were available. He hanged on to a railing that was on the ceiling of the train, like all the others that were standing up, sighing.

Bella's heart fluttered when she heard him speak again, and she _saw_ him.

She doesn't understand why her heartbeat was increasing like it was. She shifted in the seat, taking him in. He was handsome, alright. He was tall, bronze colored hair, fair skin, beautiful body, pouty rosy lips, green eyes that seemed to shine; but for Bella, the most beautiful thing on this man was his voice. She noticed a black and dark blue book bag hanging on his shoulders, and saw that it had the name of a University.

"A university student," she whispered under her breath. So that means he's older than her by a couple of years, since she's not yet seventeen.

"Alright, I'll see later. Bye, Chris." The university student closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket, and just as he lifted his gaze, he met Bella's eyes.

Bella's heart flipped when she met his green eyes, but just as soon as she saw them, they disappeared as he averted his gaze to the window with a heavy sigh. She swallowed hard and looked at the floor, playing with her fingers awkwardly as her heart flipped again. _W_

_What is wrong with this heart of mine today?_ she wondered as she bit her bottom lip.

After a few, long minutes, the train stopped at the first train station. Almost everybody on board got off, and just as she looked at the place where the green eyed boy was, she realized he wasn't there. She quickly looked out the window, to the train station, to see if she saw that bronze hair, and she did. She got a glimpse of the bronze hair just as the young boy went down the flight of stairs.

-**0o0o0o0-**

"How was it?" Lidia asked Bella as she entered their apartment. Bella tried to look uninterested as she ate her white rice and beans at the dining table - the voices of the show she was watching on TV were playing in the background.

"It was fine." she answered.

Lidia scoffed as she placed her pink purse on the table, pulling out a chair next to Bella and sitting down. "_Fine_?"

Bella only nodded. Lidia sighed heavily.

"Bella… You've been a zombie ever since that day; you've changed. You don't have that gleam in your eyes like you once had. You almost never smile either, and you never talk - you only answer what someone asks you. You refused to being taken to a psychiatrist when I proposed that - " Lidia cut herself off as she felt herself get agitated. She wanted to chose her words carefully, but it was hard. She needed to open Bella's eyes. "- I'm just worried about you."

Bella's eyes grew dark. "What do you want me to do after I lost my family? Act as if nothing happened? They were my_ family_!"

Lidia shook her head quickly. "No! Of course not. I know it must be hurtful, Bella, there must be a whole in your heart but… but you need to continue to live. You're parents wouldn't want you to be like this. Neither would your sister."

Bella knows that Lidia is right, but she… "I-I'm going to bed," she stammered a lie as she got up from the chair quickly and ran to her room.

"Bella!" Bella ignored Lidia's calls. She shut the door behind her and locked it, panting.

Bella is grateful for all that Lidia has done for her. She took her in like a sister when Bella's grandmother passed away from old age a year ago. A death that Bella suffered a lot as well, since it was her grandmother who raised her after loosing her family.

Lidia was one of Renee's - Bella's mother - nieces; the oldest of them old - a twenty-seven year old. Ever since Bella was a child, she and Lidia were inseparable, even if Lidia is more than ten years older than her. But even though they tell each other everything, and love each other as sister - soul sisters - and even though Lidia lost her aunt and uncle and cousin in that train accident as well, she just doesn't know the pain Bella went going through.

Bella misses her parents and sister. Her mother's gentle smile and warmth and loving nature; her father's security and jokes, his smile as he teased his wife; her younger sister, Coraline, and her sweet laughter, her eyes that were filled with life every time she gazed at them. She misses them all so, so much.

As Bella's eyes watered, memories of her family coming back, she slid to the ground of her dark room, brought her legs to her chest, and rocked herself like a baby back and forth. Once a single tear left one of her eyes, she took this chance to open up her soul and cry; something she has not done in a long time.

She cried herself to sleep that afternoon.

**-0o0oo0oo-**

_Dear Lidia,_

_I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday in the afternoon - I know it was unacceptable. I know that you are only worried about me, and I am thankful for that. I am also thankful for all the things you have done for me, not just taking me in, but all the things you have done for me since I was a child._

_But it's not easy. I still miss them so much. You can't comprehend the pain that I am feeling, even after five years._

_About my trip on the train yesterday morning, it was fine. I really anxious, though, something that I though wouldn't happen. I was trying to keep my mind busy by hearing other people's conversations - rude, I know._

_I saw a boy there. He looked older than me, and he also had a book bag that had a name of a university. He was very handsome, but what really captured my interest was his voice. It was really sweet, and it was those kind of voices that you want to keep hearing, you want to melt in that voice, if that were possible. He made my heart skip beats and made me feel nervous; I don't know why._

_Lidia, as you're reading this, I am at a train station - yep! Thanks to you._

_I love you, Lidia, and I'll see you soon._

_- Bella_

Bella taped the letter on the wall across Lidia's room so that when she opened the door, this letter will be the first thing her eyes will see. Of course, the neon color of the paper helped stand out with the beige colored walls of the condo.

Bella quickly put on her hoodie and took her bag and storm off to the train station, where, hopefully, she would see the boy again, if her calculations were correct.

**-0o0o0o0-**

Bella thought of herself as a _stalker_ right now.

The reason as to why she was going on this train - at the same time as yesterday - was because she wanted to see that boy again, hear his voice again. If he was indeed a university student, then he was bound to get on this train.

But what if he didn't? Well, at least something good will come out of this trip if the boy didn't come; her fear and anger of trains were ceasing.

Bella perked up when she saw the bronze haired boy enter the train. He had a sleepy face on as he took a seat across from her, resting his head back against the glass window, closing his eyes. Bella's heart skipped a beat when he opened his eyes moments later as the train moved. His eyes lingering with hers, but they didn't look as if he looked at her in any special way - the way a man would look at a women if she captured his interest.

Why would he? Bella was like every other human female. At least if she was pretty, or wasn't insecure with herself, or if she wasn't so ordinary, then maybe...

_What is he thinking as he stares at her?_

Bella immediately averted her eyes to the floor and felt that insecurity and nervousness creeping inside her body when he turned his eyes away, sighing as he stared out the window. Bella's heart skipped a beat - she tried to compose herself as she breathed. This kind of affection is strange - new - but it's wonderful at the same time.

She has never felt like this. No man has ever made her feel so nervous, felt so weak under their gaze. She wants to talk to him, but she's too afraid. How can this man, that she has only seen twice, affect her so much?

She looked at him through her lashes and found him working on his cell phone now; his brows were furrowed as he pressed the buttons of his cell. When he lifted his gaze and caught her staring at him, surely feeling eyes on him, Bella looked down, feeling nervous again under his gaze. She played with the hem of her shirt nervously.

_He saw me looking_, she thought nervously, _he's seen me looking at him two times already, and another one from yesterday. Yesterday… Does he remember me somehow?_

When the train stopped at the first train station, Bella quickly looked up, knowing that this was the stop that _he_ would get off. She stared at the back of his head as he exited the train, and she swears that when the train began to move again, and she turned away, but from the tail of her eye, she caught him turning around, and glancing inside the train. Glancing at her.

**-0o0o0o0-**

Bella doesn't know how many days has she been doing this. Perhaps it has been a week? More? All she knows is that this has been a routine now. She has been going to this train, at the same time, before school. Lidia has asked her a lot about this new routine, and about the boy Bella mentioned in the letter, but Bella wasn't going to tell her that the reason as to why she was going to this particular train at this particular time was because of _him_.

Although Lidia is relieved that Bella's train trauma is gone, she's now confused about her sudden eagerness to go to the train station every morning.

But this train is _special _to Bella. In this train, she saw _him_ for the first time.

And it's this train_ he _always gets on, and gets off in a station before still doesn't know why she is acting like she's doing. What has this man done to her? Does he realize that she wears her prettiest clothing, and fixes her hair as best as she can just for him? Does he realize how nervous he gets her whenever their eyes met just for a second? How her heartbeat quickens whenever she sees him sitting across from her? _Does he_?

Bella watched as a women sat beside the bronze haired boy - who was distracted searching through his phone - and leaned to him to kiss his cheek. Bella took a deep breath, wishing that somehow it would have been _her _lips gracing his skin. She wonder who was this woman?

The bronze haired boy looked taken aback, but when he saw who was the one that kissed him on the cheek, he looked at his phone again, looking uninterested and bored.

"Oh, hey Anna," he greeted. Bella looked at the girl, wondering why he greeted her in such a uninterested tone. Anna was pretty - no… She was_ beautiful_.

Her long light black hair was in shinning curls falling like a cascade down her back, her big, shinning black eyes looked gorgeous with her light colored make-up, and her lips had that fierce red color, which made them look seductive.

Anna had her hips well in place, her bosom was big, and she had that seductive matter of walking and moving as she smiled down at him. She was a sexy woman, what Bella was not.

The insecurity came again. If this man looked at Anna in such an uninteresting way, imagine how he saw Bella through his eyes? Bella, who is only a sixteen year old girl, and didn't have a sexy body?

"Edward," Anna greeted in a seductive tone, smiling. _Edward…_ Bella sighed in her mind. At least she now knew his name. Edward looked uncomfortable as he glanced at Anna and back to his phone.

"I didn't know _you _took the _train_, Anna," he said. Anna laughed softly, leaning back in the seat and twirling one of her fingers in his hair. Edward's hair looked very soft as Anna played with it. Bella wanted to feel it.

"I don't usually do, but when I overheard Christian and you talking about your situation with the train trips, I just had to come." Anna leaned to Edward again as she spoke. Edward returned her gaze. They were a whisper away. "Edward, I can take you to the University, you know? You live only a block away from my house - it won't be a bother."

Bella's heart stopped. No, she can't_ do _that- ! He is the only reason to take the train. It's because of _him_ that she can do this.

"Don't you mean, your _chauffeur_ can take us to the University?" Edward corrected. He began to search through his phone again, making Anna take a breath of impatience. "No thank you. I enjoy taking the train."

"Oh, don't be so _modest_! When you were speaking with Christian, you were groaning every time you mentioned it."

"I don't anymore."

Before their conversation could continue, the train arrived at their station and when Anna got up from her seat and began to walk out, calling Edward as she did, Edward quickly glanced at Bella before heading out, but Bella wasn't aware that he did. She had her eyes closed and smiling, thanking God that he refused Anna's offer.

**0o0o0o-**

"No!" Bella screamed, not caring who heard her, as the doors of the train closed before her. But she was too late.

She watched, wide eyed, as the train disappeared in the tunnel. She missed the train. How could she have _missed_ it! "God," she groaned as she turned around to leave.

She wanted to see Edward today, of all days. She knew that tomorrow she won't be able to get on the train because she has an early Doctor's appointment. She will just have to wait a day until the next time she sees him.

Bella's phone rang, giving her a startle. "H-hello?"

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Lidia's voice was through the other line. Bella's brows furrowed as she went up the flight of stairs.

"Fine," she answered.

"I'm proud of you," Lidia said suddenly. Bella stopped walking. "You have changed a little since your trips on the train started two weeks ago,"

Has it been that long? Bella would've thought it has been only days not weeks. And Bella herself knew that what Lidia was saying was true. Bella woke up every morning excited because she was going to ride on the train to see _him_. But Lidia didn't know this. And also, Bella's eyes had the gleam on them that Lidia has not seen in so long, ever since the accident, in fact.

"I guess," Bella said lowly, walking again. Lidia's laughter of joy was through the other line.

"Is it a boy? Has someone caught your eye?"

Bella had to let out a little laugh, but when she realized she did, knowing that this proved Lidia's thoughts, she cleared her throat. "Why would you say that?" she stammered quickly.

"You just laughed when I asked you!" Lidia accused, laughing.

"H-hey, Lidia, I have to go, I'm going to be late for school," Bella lied her way to hang up, which she did. She bit her lip as she walked, putting the phone back into her pocket. Lidia was right, Bella _does_ seem happy lately, after all, she is a girl who has fallen in love, even if she still hasn't realized that. Or perhaps she's just too slow to even know her feelings to notice that.

But one thing is for sure, Bella's eyes had that gleam again. All thanks to a stranger in a train.

**-0o0o0o0-**

Two days after, Bella sat on the same train, on the same time, waiting for Edward to get on.

She was playing with her fingers nervously again as she waited, glancing at her wrist watch a couple of times. Today, she was nervous about other things as well, not only because she was going to see that boy she realized that she liked.

March 11th was going to be a very stressful day. Bella had exams pretty much the whole day, and her brain was running wild with all the material that she has learned.

_School_, she groaned in her mind.

Bella's eyes followed Edward as he entered the train and sat across from her. When his eyes met hers, she didn't look away, nor did he. He just…stared at her. Bella eventually grew nervous, so she took the chance to look away as a man passed in front of them.

She heard him sigh again, and when she looked up, he was staring out the window again. He had his brows furrowed, as if he was confused about something. In that moment, as she looked at him, looking so confused and thoughtful suddenly, and the way he had been staring at her before just seconds ago, it made Bella have courage.

_Now or never_, she thought. Bella got up from her seat before she could stop herself, and stopped in front of him. Edward's eyes fell on her, and one thing's for sure, he looked taken aback by this.

"E-Edward," she stammered weakly, nervously. She felt herself blush by how ridiculous she was acting. Surely he would think that she's weird. But the only thing that he did was smile at her. Bella's heart skipped a beat. Is this for real? Did he just _smile _at her?

One thing's for sure, this day was going to change their lives forever.

Bella's mind was racing, but when he, surprisingly, spoke to her, she swallowed hard, melting in his voice. "I don't know you, miss..."

"B-Bella. My name i-is Bella." she stuttered.

He smiled again and nodded. " - Bella, but would it be weird to say that I have missed you this last two days?" he told her. "Would it sound weird if I say that I have, somehow, become dependable on you? I have taken this train since I had started the University, and hated it - busy line, crowds… But when I saw you..."

Edward trailed off, looking for words to say that wouldn't sound even weirder than those he was already speaking. But Bella understood what he was trying to say. She has hated trains ever since one accident took her family away from her, but her first trip was a success… because of him.

The lights of the train suddenly went off when there was a loud 'bang', and the speed of the train suddenly increased, making everyone aboard nervous, and children crying as there were loud sounds of metal breaking under the train. But Bella wasn't scared. All she could do was look into Edward's green eyes, get lost in them like she got lost in his voice.

Her hands touched his face, and she trailed her fingers down nose and cheeks, taking in his bone structure, until she found his parted lips.

"What's going on? Why is the train speeding like this!" a young woman asked loudly, nervously.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" a young boy sobbed.

There was something _wrong_ going on, something very wrong, but why didn't Bella care?

Why wasn't she praying like the people around her? Perhaps its because, even though she knew something was wrong, she felt safe with this man. Or perhaps its because she has, at last, found the happiness she had been craving. Or because she knew she was going to die. But if she was, she was at least happy that she would die with the man that she has grown to love.

Bella leaned to Edward, and ever so slowly, their lips touched. Edward instantly knew that not even rose petals were as soft as Bella's lips. They both knew that they felt something spark when their lips touched, something that they have never felt before.

When the lights of the train turned on again, Edward and Bella broke the kiss, staring into each others eyes.

The people around them were praying, the children sobbing in fear, and their mothers bringing them to their chest and kissing the tops of their heads, telling them that everything would be alright, that everything would be over soon. But they didn't believe themselves.

Everyone knew what was going to happen as they went inside a tunnel, and the light of the train went off again, and as the wheels of the train, because of the speed, broke down. Sparks were flying all around the train. At this, everyone lost their balance and they let out a scream as the smell of burned metal filled their nostrils.

Bella lost her balance when the wheels of the train had broke down, and she was about to fall, but Edward quickly grabbed her wrists, and steadied her. Even though it was dark, aside from the sparks of fire that were caused by the train itself, Bella and Edward remained staring into each others eyes.

"I love you," Edward whispered to her. The purity in his voice as he whispered those three words was enough to let Bella know that he was telling the truth. Bella's heart couldn't beat fast enough.

She kissed him again, and a single tear left her eye at the sad realization that they won't be able to live happily-ever-after. "I love you, too,"

As they embraced, knowing the end of their lives will come soon as the train wouldn't stop running in the dark tunnel, as the smell of fire and smoke all around them increased, as the screams and tears around them wouldn't go away, they confessed their love for each other once more.

Then, every noise and every voice was no more when the tunnel shook suddenly caused by a loud explosion. Fire and burnt metal was all that was left behind in that tunnel in Madrid that March 11th.

**

* * *

**

Fin~

_Dedicated to all the souls that were lost on that train attack caused by terrorists that March 11th in Madrid._

* * *

**A/N: **At first, when I heard the song - about a girl in a train that falls in love with the boy sitting across from her and then what happens was… Well the ending of the story- I didn't know it was based on a train attack caused by terrorists in Madrid at first, until a friend told me and I searched. I'm not sure how many years ago, maybe five or more. Nevertheless, I cried writing it, and got emotional when I first heard the song. Because it's so beautiful and heartbreaking. _What did you think of it_?


End file.
